I Might Just Be The Devil
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: A young woman with a peculiar name is found by Negan and the Saviours. Given the choice of death or joining them, she takes the second option. She very quickly works her way up his ranks and captures Negan's attention, but does she even want it? The undeniably attractive leader takes a shine to her, can she resist him? Contains violence and bad language.
1. Aint Human No More

**Ok... so here we are again. I seriously have a problem! I just can't stay away from Negan. This little story just keep rolling around in my mind so I just had to get it down. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Warning! Contains violence and bad language.**

* * *

She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen another living person. She had come across more than her fair share of the walking dead, but since she lost the last few members of her group a few months back it had just been her. Along with her group she had learnt the hard way that not all people could be trusted anymore. More often than not, everyone had their own agenda and they would screw you over in a heartbeat to get what they wanted and save their own ass.

After her last two friends bit the dust she swore to herself to steer clear of people. Being screwed over by another group of people was the reason she was alone now. The Wolves they had called themselves. They were anything but normal, and it didn't take long to figure out that they were bad news. There were around half a dozen of them against her, Beau and Jackson. When shit had hit the fan she was the first to fight back, killing one of the Wolves, before the boys followed suit and took out another couple evening up the playing field. Unfortunately one of them had gotten the drop on Jackson and slit his throat without so much as a second thought. Beau had taken a bullet meant for her, she had managed to kill the last of the Wolves but then she had to watch her friend die as he bled out onto the cold hard earth, making her promise with his last breath to keep on fighting and stay strong.

From that day on she felt as though what was left of the person she was before all this was dead. A darkness like she had never known had consumed her entire being. She was overcome with anger and hatred for what was left of the world and the people in it. Before they had passed, her friends had taken to giving her the nickname Lucifer, because of her devilish sense of humour and her take no prisoners kind of attitude. Now the name seemed very appropriate, considering she barely felt human anymore and all she knew was death.

She hadn't known the guys before the world ended, but they had all been together since the very beginning and they were like family to her. They were all she had, and their deaths broke her in a way she didn't know was possible. Almost every night she was haunted by the memories of having to drive a knife into the skulls of her friends, making sure they wouldn't turn and become one of the flesh eating monsters roaming this earth. Her one regret was that she didn't have time to give them a proper burial, but she had no idea if there were more Wolves out there and the last thing she wanted to do was stick around and find out, so she had gathered up her things, taken all the weapons and supplies and moved on, driving the old pick-up truck as far away from that place as she could get.

She had spent the last few months going from place to place, avoiding areas over run with the dead, scavenging supplies where she could and keeping on the road. As gas became more and more scarce she had ditched the truck and made it on foot. It made getting away from walkers in a hurry a little bit harder, but it was also easier to get through road blocks and other places a vehicle couldn't make it.

When she had wound up in a small town she took the opportunity to scope out the local corner store. From what she had seen there were only a couple of walkers roaming around and there had been no sign of people in the area in the day that she had spent casing the place. Working up the courage she made her way over to the store, stashing her backpack in the dumpster outside. She made short work of dispatching the couple of walkers lurking around outside before picking the lock on the side door. Who knew that her misspent youth would come in such handy one day.

While inside filling up a bag of what meagre supplies were left behind she heard the unmistakable sound of voices outside. There was no way she had time to escape without being seen and it definitely sounded like there were far too many of them to fight her way out, so instead she hid underneath the counter and waited for the right moment. She heard the front door burst open, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps fanning out through the store.

"Keep a sharp eye mother fuckers" came a deep and commanding voice. No doubt this man was the leader. "Grab whatever you can find that is of any fucking use" he instructed.

"Yes boss" came a chorus of replies.

 _Well this asshole sounds delightful. Does that filthy mouth remind you of anyone?_ she thought to herself.

From the sounds of the footsteps she counted at least six or seven men, and there were probably more outside keeping watch. She was more than outnumbered, and she wondered whether she would even make it out alive.

 _Think… just fucking think! What the fuck are you going to do huh? You're really fucked here aren't you? Get your shit together woman! You have to get out of here or Beau and Jax died for nothing, don't let their fucking deaths be in vain._

The sound of footsteps drew closer and she saw a large pair of boots come into view just beside the counter. "Hurry the fuck up boys!" the man with the gruff voice scolded. "I don't wanna be here any longer than fucking necessary, we don't need those dead bastards getting to us" he said as he took another step towards the counter. He was now in full view and she eyed him carefully from her hiding place. He was tall and slim, but lean. He looked a fair bit older than her, mid fourties maybe, his dark hair was slicked back against his head with a neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard on his surprisingly handsome face. He wore a leather jacket and held himself with an attractive kind of swagger, a deadly looking barbed wire covered baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

 _For fuck sakes… it's been what a year since the world went to shit? And here you are checking out some dude who would likely cave your fucking skull in with that bat given half the chance. Get your god damned head in the game. You need to get the hell out of here, and if he is the leader that is your ticket!_

Lucifer held her knife at the ready and as the man turned his back she crept out from her hiding spot. He was a lot taller than she was and it was going to be hard to get the drop on him. Stepping up onto a conveniently placed wooden box, quiet like some kind of ninja she grabbed the man from behind wrapping an arm around his neck and held her large hunting knife to his throat.

"Don't fucking move" she warned.

The man was shocked at first but soon let out a chuckle, which she found rather pissed her off. By now she had the attention of all his men, guns pointed at her from all directions.

"Tell your men to lower their guns" she ordered, thrusting the knife harder to his throat.

"Just take it easy there Darlin'" he said in his deep and smooth tone. "You don't wanna be doing this" he told her.

"You don't know a fucking thing about what I want" she countered angrily.

"How about you tell me then Darlin', coz I aint no fucking mind reader"

"I just want to leave. You don't hurt me, I don't hurt you"

"Well now, I don't know if I can do that sweetheart. You see… you threatening my life like this, well I don't take too kindly to that kind of shit".

"I'll only kill you if I have to" she told him.

 _Jesus Christ how does this man smell so damned good. Like fresh soap but with a hint of a manly musk. I haven't bathed properly for fucking months… I probably look as good as one of those dead fuckers roaming the streets for a meal of human flesh!_

"Oh I believe you Darlin'. How about we be civil here huh?" he suggested. "Men… lower your fucking guns" he ordered, and they immediately followed his instructions. "Now why don't you remove this big ass knife from my fucking neck?"

"How do I know your men won't just fucking shoot me the second I do?

"You have my word"

"Your word don't mean shit to me" she growled.

"You're a fiery one… I like it" he chuckled. "What's your name Darlin'?" She gave no response so he pressed her further, offering up some information in return. "My name is Negan… and these men are part of my group. We are called the saviours".

"The Saviours? What kind of name is that?" she taunted. "Is that some kind of fucking Jesus cult?" she laughed mockingly.

"It's an appropriate name for what we do. We take people in, give them a safe place and in exchange they work for me. And no Darlin'… we are far from a Jesus cult" he laughed. "So you gonna at least tell me your name, if you're not gonna remove this big fuck off knife from my throat?"

"Lucifer" she stated confidently, giving him the nickname she hadn't heard in so long.

"Lucifer? Seriously? Like the devil Darlin'? Surely that aint the name your parents gave you" he laughed.

"It's what my friends called me. Only name that matters now"

"Alright then _Lucifer"_ he said, the name almost sounding like a sweet song passing his lips. "Where are your friends now?"

"Dead"

"That's a shame. How about I make you an offer?"

"You can try"

"You are one stubborn woman… I _really_ like that" he grinned. "Come back to the sanctuary with us. You'll have a safe place to live, food on the table and you work for it just like everyone else".

"Thanks, but no thanks… I'm better off on my own"

"Everyone needs some friends Darlin'"

"Not me. Death follows me wherever I go" she confessed sadly, before steeling her expression, determined not to show any weakness. "I can handle myself, I don't need _anyone_ ".

Negan took the opportunity to turn the tables on her while she was a little distracted in thought, getting his hand up and pushing the knife away from his neck as he flipped her tiny frame over his shoulder, slamming her down onto the counter and pinning her with the knife now at her throat.

"Now Darlin'… it seems circumstances have changed. So either you fight and fucking die right here, or you come back with us" Negan told her, giving her an ultimatum as he eyed her carefully while she struggled beneath him. She was a very petite woman, can't have been much bigger than five foot, but she was deceptively strong and well-muscled for such a tiny thing. She was covered in blood and grime, and certainly smelt like she hadn't showered in a very long time. Her hair was dark brown and tied in a simple pony tail. But it was her eyes that caught his attention, a delightful mixture of green and blue, Negan found them oddly captivating and he couldn't help but wonder what she would look like once she cleaned up a little.

 _Don't give them an excuse to kill you. You have to live on… for Beau and Jax. The sanctuary doesn't sound so bad, there's food and shelter. It's more than what you currently have. Face it, you can't go on forever by yourself._

"Do I at least get to bring my shit?"

"That depends on what shit you got"

"Weapons, food, clothes… the usual shit" she told him.

"Your food will go to the Sanctuary, you will work for points to earn what you need just like everyone else. First days meals will be free, being new and all. As for your weapons, I'll be confiscating them… I don't know if I fucking trust you not to slit my throat just yet" he laughed as he looked down at her. "But, if you prove yourself, you might just get 'em back".

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah… I'll go with you" she replied, it wasn't like she had any better options. It was this or death, and she certainly wasn't ready to die.

"Welcome to the Saviours Darlin'" he grinned as he removed the knife from her throat and tossed it to one of his guys before he helped her down off the counter. "I think you'll fit in just nicely".

"Just don't expect me to be your bitch. I aint here to cook and clean for no one" she told him.

"Don't worry Darlin'… I think I actually have a better job in mind for you. You're feisty and I can tell you're a fighter… there might just be a spot for you on my crew" he grinned devilishly. "But we can discuss all that later, gather up you're shit Darlin'… we're going home" he smiled.

* * *

 **Note: This is set about a year in to the apocalypse so I will not be bringing in Rick and his group. This is a Negan based story. I have chosen not to go down the path of the Harem of wives, instead opting for Negan to be the huge fucking womanizer we all know and love, having his pick of whoever he chooses, and lets face it who in their right mind would say no? Look at him!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	2. The Sanctuary

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story so far, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you like this next one too.**

 **Boy am I glad that the show is back on tv now! Although I was a little sad that we didn't get to see Negan, it's safe to say I'm more than a little obsessed hahaha.**

* * *

As they entered the place Negan referred to as the Sanctuary, Lucifer was a little surprised at how organised it all seemed to be. There were guards on the gates and in towers along the fence and there was even a bunch of the dead impaled on spikes outside, she guessed the smell worked like some kind of mask, to keep herds from building up outside. It was a reasonable sized group, and there were people working everywhere as she was given a quick tour from the kitchens to the laundry and the gardens. This place had everything one needed to get by in this world, they even had power and everything.

"What do you think Luci… mind if I call you Luci? Pretty fucking great huh?"

"Sure. It's impressive" she agreed.

"It's not the only thing that's impressive around here" he grinned as he gave her a sly and suggestive wink.

 _Of course… a package joke. Typical male._ She thought to herself. She gave him a rather unimpressed look and he just chuckled in response.

"C'mon then Darlin'… let's go up to my office where we can talk things over" he said as he led the way through the large building and up to one of the top floors. "Take a seat" he gestured to the sofa, as he wandered over to a cabinet and poured himself a scotch, taking a sip and letting out a sigh of contentment. "Now… the way I see it Luci, is you have two options here. You can either work some shitty job for points and barely scrape by like most of the fuckers we pick up… or, you can join my crew and live large" he grinned.

"What the fuck is your crew?" she questioned, not bothering to mind her language. Why should she? It was a part of who she was, and clearly he had a potty mouth too.

"Jesus… you got a real mouth on you don't ya! I love it" he grinned. "My crew, like some of the guys you met earlier today go out on runs, collect up supplies, defend the Sanctuary, that sort of shit. They don't work for points like the others, because they put their lives on the line on a daily basis, they get all they need for free. The best food, the best rooms and their pick of women… provided she says yes of course. But obviously for you… it would be men, unless of course you are more inclined to a bit of girl on girl" he chuckled as he gave her a sideways look before sitting down next to her.

Lucifer said nothing in response to his remark. It wasn't a question after all. She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her, gauge what kind of person she was. He seemed like the kind of man that enjoyed fucking with people's heads.

"I'll take the second option. Can't be stuck inside these walls".

"Ok then, welcome to my crew. Of course, you will have to prove yourself first. I'll have a room sorted for you but in the meantime, why don't you join me for dinner. I'd like to get to know you better, I'm still not sure whether I trust you not to put a knife to my throat when my back is turned" he laughed, before getting on the radio to one of his guys and instructing for a couple plates of food to be brought up and a room to be set up for their newest crew member.

"Don't take it personally. I take a knife to anyone I meet. Most of them don't get to fucking live either" she said bluntly.

"You are one bad ass" he laughed.

"That's the way life is now".

"So tell me about your friends… the ones who gave you your oh so delightful name".

"Not much to tell. We were ambushed by a sick bunch of fuckers, called themselves the Wolves. They killed Jax first, slit his throat without mercy. Beau took a bullet meant for me, I had to watch him bleed out. I only just made it out alive".

"Sorry to hear that Darlin'" he smiled, and he almost seemed genuine. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up?" he suggested as he nodded towards a door, which she assumed was a bathroom. "You have clean clothes in there?" he asked pointing to the backpack at her feet.

"Yeah"

"Good. Go on and get cleaned up then… you look like fucking hell, which I guess is kind of fitting for Lucifer" he grinned. "There's things in there you can use, dinner will be here soon"

She made her way to the door and slipped quietly inside. It was a small room equipped with a shower, a toilet and a bathroom vanity. Locking the door behind her she slipped out of her clothes and turned on the water, surprised to find that it was even warm. Grabbing a small bag from the vanity she opened it to find shampoo, conditioner, a bar of soap and a disposable razor.

 _Well thank fuck for that!_ She thought as she looked down. _I look like a god damned sasquatch right now!_ It had been a long time since she had been able to have a proper shower, let alone shave her legs which were resembling that of a gorilla by now. She made quick work of getting cleaned up and slipped into some new clothes that she had recently raided from a house. Clean underwear, a pair of comfortable and practical black cargos, that by some miracle still made her ass look good, a white tank top and a dark blue button up shirt. She took a look in the mirror at her now clean and tidy appearance as she ruffled her dark hair and combed it into place with her fingers.

 _Why do you even fucking care if you look good. It's not like you are jumping into bed with this man you sex deprived lunatic_ she scolded herself.

Making her way back out she joined him at a small table where he had dinner waiting for her. He let out a low whistle. "Jesus fucking Christ… who would have known all that was hidden beneath that shit load of blood and guts huh" he chuckled as he looked her over, his eyes filled with a mixture of desire, lust and admiration.

"Forget it" she said bluntly.

"Forget what?"

"I'm not sleeping with you"

"You sure about that? Coz… I'm pretty fucking good in the sack" he grinned cockily.

"If you say so… but it aint gonna happen".

"Why not? You _do_ bat for the other team don't you? Why's it always the fucking pretty ones?" he laughed and she gave him a look that neither confirmed nor denied his suspicions. "Oh c'mon Darlin'… don't break my heart" he said as he clutched his chest dramatically, feigning hurt. "At least let me know if I have a fucking shot. So… are you or are not a _vag-itarian?_ He asked.

She had to try hard not to laugh at his little joke, she couldn't let him know that he was kind of winning her over with his charm and dirty sense of humour. And if that's the way he wanted to play it, well then two could most definitely play at that game. She watched as he placed a forkful of food into his mouth and quietly chewed while he waited for her to answer. Looking down at her own plate, her lips curved up into a small smile at what lay before her.

 _Well isn't this just perfect_

Cutting a piece of meat she skewered it with her fork and brought it up to her lips before looking at Negan very seriously. "I am most definitely all about the _sausage_ " she said suggestively as she popped the piece of the very fittingly penis shaped meat into her mouth and savoured it with every chew, swallowing it down with a small smile of appreciation as he watched her, his eyes narrowed and a sly grin gracing his lips. "But that still doesn't mean you have a shot" she smiled cheekily.

"We'll see about that Darlin'… no woman can resist my charm".

"You should know by now that I ain't no ordinary woman"

"You most certainly are fucking not" he grinned. "Don't worry Darlin', I like a good fucking challenge" he chuckled.

"Good. Try all you like, but you aint getting in my pants" she insisted as she spooned more food into her mouth with a quiet moan at how good it tasted.

"First proper meal you had in months I'm betting with the way you're moaning like that" he grinned. "You know… I could make you more than fucking moan sweetheart. I could have you screaming my damn name all night long. All you gotta do is say yes".

"Yes…" she said as she put another forkful in her mouth and watched as his eyes went wide. "Yes, this is my first proper meal in months" she finished with a chuckle.

"You're a fucking tease you know that" he smiled. "I like it when a woman plays hard to get".

"Keep dreaming, like I said Negan, it aint gonna happen".

"Don't worry Darlin'… I can be a patient man when I need to. Soon enough you'll be begging for my dick".

"Are you always this fucking direct when it comes to women?" she questioned.

"Darlin', I'm this fucking direct when it comes to everything. I'm the kind of guy who doesn't beat around the bush. I say what I mean, and I mean what I say" he grinned. "So when I say you'll want me eventually, I know that I'm right".

"You're pretty fucking sure of yourself".

"There's that dirty mouth again … I can just imagine how it would feel wrapped around my huge cock"

"Must you be so vulgar? You'll have to keep imagining coz that's the only way its ever gonna happen. In your head" she stated simply as she finished up the last of her dinner.

"I'm sorry Darlin'… where are my manners. We are after all at the dinner table. Would you prefer I use the word _penis?_ He grinned devilishly.

 _I seriously can't decide if this guy is just a smug asshole, or whether he's charming and attractive, all be it rather blunt and somewhat fucking rude. He's been hitting on you left right and fucking centre. Don't let him get you rattled, play him at his own god damned game…_ she thought to herself. _But it's been so fucking long_ , she whined, practically having a conversation with herself in her head. _You're strong, you don't need a man, you don't need anyone_ , she reminded herself.

"Call it what you like, but I can assure you my mouth won't be going anywhere near it" she countered. If there was one thing she had gotten good at during the apocalypse it was going without sex. It had been over a year, what did it matter if it was a little longer. Sure this man was attractive, fucking sexy as hell even, but no way was she going to jump into bed with him right now. She didn't care how much her body was responding to his sexual innuendo and flirtation. She was certainly no slut, and she wasn't about to fuck this man after knowing him all of a few hours.

"Whatever you say Darlin'. How about I escort you to your new room?" he said as he got up and led her out of the room.

"Sure. But don't think I'm gonna let you kiss me goodnight just because you bought me dinner and walked me to my door" she quipped.

"Damn, you're an expert at this whole playing hard to get thing aren't you?" he chuckled as they made their way down to the next floor and he led her to a room. "This is you. I'll see you in the morning for your first day of training" he smiled.

"Training?"

"We have to see how good you are, figure out the best place for you in the crew".

"Oh yeah, coz I'm sure you're just dying to know how _good_ I am" she smiled with a suggestive look in her eye.

"Goodnight you dirty little tease" he grinned as he sauntered off down the hallway, his baseball bat slung casually over his shoulder.

 _Jesus Christ you're like a fucking horny teenager going through puberty woman, calm your shit! Yes he is sexy as fuck, but damn woman don't flirt with the man. He's already hard enough to deny! Just focus on doing your job and making it through each day, keep that filthy mind of yours out of the damn gutter!_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for taking the time to read, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!_**


	3. Satan's Secrets

**Chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head" she heard a deep voice call out followed by another knock at her door. "Training out in the yard in thirty minutes, get yourself some breakfast and don't be late". Immediately she recognised the voice as Negan, and she was a little surprised that he had come down to wake her himself instead of sending one of his men to do it.

"Alright… I'm fucking up!" she groaned and she heard him chuckle in response before the sound of his footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Throwing her clothes on she made her way to the dining hall area reserved for Negan and his crew and grabbed herself a plate. She felt eyes on her as she made her way to an empty table. It had been a long time since she had been around this many people and it kind of made her feel uneasy.

Even before all this Lucifer wasn't much of a people person, she was always painfully shy as a kid and struggled to make friends, which stemmed from having a disorder that no one but her parents and teachers knew about, and that's the way she had wanted it. Now that the world had gone to shit that seemed like a good trait to have, because not all people could be trusted anymore. But the changes in the world had changed her too. She wasn't the shy, weak girl she used to be, now she was strong, she was a fighter. And she prided herself in speaking her mind and saying exactly what she thought, she didn't have to hide who she was anymore through fear of people not accepting her. She didn't give a fuck what people thought anymore, none of that mattered, only survival.

"Hey, you new here? I'm Adam" a young blonde man said as he took a seat across the table from her. She eyed him carefully. The first words that came to her mind were 'fuck off', but she thought better of it. If she was going to live here at the sanctuary she would have to get used to being around people again and that meant keeping her brain to mouth filter in check as best she could.

"Lucifer" she replied quietly.

"Really?" he said, looking at her strangely.

"Yes… you wanna make a joke about it?" she challenged as she stared him down.

"No… no I'm good. Nice to meet you Lucifer" he said. "Are you going through the training today?"

"Apparently"

"Don't worry about it. It's easy. I'm pretty new here too. I did my training just last month".

 _Ugh… I wish this guy would just get the hint that I really don't care and I don't want to talk to him,_ she groaned in her head. _Play nice Lucifer… being a bitch will get you nowhere,_ she reminded herself.

"What the fuck is involved in training anyway?" she asked bluntly.

"They test your skills with weapons and hand to hand combat, make sure you can follow instructions and take orders, that's basically it" Adam told her.

"Should be piss easy then" she replied confidently.

Finishing up her breakfast she said goodbye to Adam and headed out to the yard where a few people were already starting to gather, including Negan.

"Well if it isn't Satan herself… Morning Lucifer" he greeted cheerfully. "Sleep okay?"

"Like a fucking log" she replied and he chuckled in response.

"Alright recruits!" he called out, referring to Lucifer and a few other guys. "Today is the day that you prove to me that you are worthy enough to be on my crew. We are gonna start off with testing your knife skills. Lucky for us, we have some dummy knives available coz I don't need any of you fuckers having yourselves a little accident and wasting our precious fucking medical supplies" Negan informed them. "Each of you will be paired up with a partner who will put you through the ringer. Eric is it?" he asked as he looked to an auburn haired man.

"Yes boss" he replied.

"You're up first, you'll be fighting Simon".

The two men squared up in a makeshift arena of sorts and Simon put him through his paces as they assessed how well he could attack as well as defend himself. The next two recruits did the same, each of them showed promise, but they were all still beaten by Simon, and the man didn't look like he was trying very hard.

"Alright Lucifer, show us what you got Darlin'… you'll be fighting Arat" he told her as a bad ass looking chick from his crew walked confidently into the arena with her.

Arat lunged at her and she swiftly dodged her attack slipping to the side. If there was one thing that was good about being so petite, it was that she could move really quickly. Her opponent made a move to stab at her and Lucifer grabbed her wrist, wrenching it sideways until she dropped the knife. Spinning around she pinned the woman's arm behind her back and had her on the ground with her dummy knife to her throat in a matter of seconds.

"Well fuck me! Arat… you just got your fucking ass handed to you!" Negan chuckled as Lucifer released the woman and she climbed up out of the dirt. "Again" Negan instructed, curious to see if it was just a fluke.

This time Lucifer attacked Arat, the woman tried to dodge her attack just as she thought she would, but Lucifer was already two steps ahead of her. She spun around quickly and grabbed the woman from behind, bring the knife to her neck.

"I think Lucifer here puts all you boys to shame" Negan chuckled as he gave her a wink.

Next they had the recruits shoot at targets with a mixture of pistols, rifles, and semi-automatic assault rifles. Yet another task that Lucifer excelled at. When she was a kid, her daddy used to take her shooting at the gun range. She was an only child and her father had always wanted a son. Her mother had nearly died giving birth to her, so he had to settle for having just one daughter instead. It didn't take him long to come around to that idea though because she had turned out to be quite a tom boy, and a real daddy's girl.

"Last task of the day, hand to hand combat" Negan announced. "Let's get this over with before it gets too damn hot. I'm already sweating my fucking balls off out here" he laughed. Each of the guys took their turn, starting off fighting one guy, then progressing to two, then three, they kept going upping the amount of people each time until they were beaten. One of the guys was beaten by two and the other two managed to make it to three.

Now it was Lucifer's turn. Having already proven her strength against Arat, she easily beat her in the one on one. Next she was joined by one of Negans smaller male crew members. Arat was quicker so Lucifer took her down first, ducking her attack and flipping her over her shoulder to the ground before performing a push kick to the man's chest as he approached, making him stumble backwards and fall on his ass. They were then joined by a third person and she continued to dish out the punishment, using both defensive and offensive moves from her vast knowledge of martial arts so that she was never exposed to their attacks. She knew better than to let her guard down. She made it all the way to six people before she was finally taken down.

"I think we have ourselves a winner!" Negan called out happily. "You've all proven yourselves enough to earn a spot on my crew, but Lucifer… you and I need to talk" he said seriously as he beckoned her to follow him. "Let's get out of this fucking heat" he said as he led her inside and began to make his way up towards his office. "Now tell me Darlin'… where did you learn all that kung fu fucking karate kid shit huh? Those are some impressive skills"

"I've been trained in Karate, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Kick-Boxing ever since I was a kid"

"Well aren't you a little over fucking achiever" he grinned.

"Not really… I just didn't have friends and the assholes at school bullied me" she said seriously.

"I bet they stopped fucking with you once you kicked someone's ass, am I right?" he asked as he opened the door to his office and offered her a seat and a bottle of cold water.

"Jimmy Moses" she said.

"What?"

"Jimmy Moses, this stuck up little asshole. He was a couple years older than me, bullied me every day at school until I roundhouse kicked him in his smug little face and knocked him out in front of everyone" she grinned proudly.

"You fucking little badass" he chuckled. "Did they kick you out?"

"I was suspended for a week, my Daddy talked them into letting me stay" she laughed.

"Oh that poor kid… I bet you made him look like a right little pussy".

"He deserved it, he was an asshole"

"Oh Darlin'… you are brutal" he laughed.

"Is there a reason you wanted me up here other than to talk about my martial arts skills?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well apart from wanting to fuck your brains out…." He said suggestively, only to be shot down by the disapproving look she gave him. "I wanted to talk to you about becoming one of my Lieutenants … my right hand man, or woman in this case".

"Why me?"

"Why you? Did you see yourself out there Darlin'? You made Arat look like a prissy fucking Barbie doll and that chick has some major fucking balls!" he laughed. "You took out her and four of my men all on your own with no weapons. If there's anyone I want by my side in a fight it's you" he grinned.

"Okay… why not" she reasoned.

"Good, consider it fucking done. Being a Lieutenant you get the best of everything. A better room with everything you could need including your own damn bathroom, you can have your weapons back… once I'm sure you won't kill me, I'm still undecided on that because you are one feisty little thing! And you get first dibs on anything you find out on a run".

"Sounds fair"

"Glad you think so. How about you join me for lunch?"

"That depends, are you gonna try and get into my pants again?"

"After that display of athleticism and strength out there I'm gonna go ahead and say that its highly fucking likely Darlin'… are you gonna decline my offer if that's the case?"

"No… I'm starving" she smiled.

"Good, I'll have something brought up" he grinned as he jumped on the radio instructing one of his men to bring two plates of food to his office. He then spoke to Simon and asked him to arrange a new room for their latest Lieutenant.

Their food arrived quickly and Lucifer was pleased to see that it was spaghetti and meatballs, one of her all time favourite dishes. Sitting down at the table she dug in to the food, shovelling it in her mouth as fast as she could. Looking up she saw Negan staring at her with an expression of curiosity.

"What?" she asked, and he just chuckled in response. "Why are you fucking laughing at me?"

"You're just adorable" he grinned. "I've never seen a tiny woman eat so much, or so fast" he laughed. "You're a real pocket rocket! I bet you are fucking dynamite in the sack!"

"I told you I was starving" she laughed. "And… you'll never know" she grinned.

"So you said you had no friends as a kid? I find that fucking hard to believe, you're fucking adorable what's not to like?".

"Really? That fact surprises you. With my fucking winning personality and filthy mouth?"

"Well I guess when you put it like that" he laughed. "But I'm sure you didn't swear like a sailor when you were ten years old".

"No, I didn't. But I had social issues…" she said vaguely as she piled another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth.

"What like you were shy? I also find that hard to fucking believe. You certainly have no problems taking my shit and dishing out some of your own" he laughed.

"It's different with you… your more like me than other people. In a way, yeah you could say I was shy. I tried not to talk to people because I had a tendency to say the wrong fucking thing and people always ended up hating me. I didn't pick up on social cues and emotions like others and always came across as blunt and rude. I have some kind of mild form of Asperger's" she told him. "It made things difficult for me as a kid".

"Well that explains a lot. You seem pretty okay to me, but then again being brutally honest and swearing a lot is kinda my thing. You and I have more in common than you think… except as far as I know, I don't have Asperger's, I'm just a fucking asshole" he laughed.

"Since the world went to shit I've kind of embraced it. I don't see the point in hiding who I am, I couldn't give two fucks what people think about me anymore. I'd rather survive than make friends"

"Sometimes you have to make friends to survive" he told her seriously.

"I'm working on it".

"So what else does this Asperger's thing do to you exactly?"

"A number of things. It can include things like social awkwardness, inability to maintain eye contact, anxiety if I don't stick to a routine, poor social skills, inability to empathize, shit like that".

"So that's why you don't look at me? Here I was thinking it was coz I'm so damn attractive that it's just too much for you to handle" he laughed.

"That too" she replied, before her brain to mouth filter caught up.

 _Fuck! I thought I had this shit in check. Yeah sure… go right ahead and tell the man he's attractive. Inflate his ego some more, great idea genius!_

"You saying I'm hot Darlin'?"

 _Well you've done it now, there's no sense in beating around the fucking bush!_

"I'm not gonna deny that you're attractive. But I'm still not sleeping with you"

"Give it time Darlin'… give it time" he chuckled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	4. Learning A Thing Or Two

**Thank you to those taking the time to read and review this story! Chapter 4... enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Lucifer had been found by Negan and joined the Saviours. So far she had been on two supply runs and more than proved her worth, he had even let her keep her weapons again after the second run. In that week they had a few more newcomers and the Saviours army was growing. They had even set up an outpost a few miles away where some of the men would stay and co-ordinate more supply runs as well as recruiting anyone they came across out on the road.

Negan still had some kind of strange fascination with his new Lieutenant and made no secret about the fact that he wanted to get into her pants. Every chance he got he was calling her up to his office for a chat, which very rarely involved talk of 'business' and was more for him to just mercilessly flirt with her some more, only to be shot down again and again. Though each and every time she met with him she was finding it harder and harder to deny the man. Although he could be an asshole, he was undeniably charming. The man could have any woman he wanted, that fact was very clear, but yet he was fixated on her. Maybe it was because she was a lot like him? Or maybe it was because she was the only one that didn't take his shit, and gave as good as she got.

They had another run planned for tomorrow and she always felt the need to work out beforehand. Lucifer was busy doing push ups in her room, trying to keep her fitness up when a knock came at her door. Not waiting for an answer the person just entered and she knew instantly that it was Negan. No one else would be so bold, especially since they knew she could and probably would kick their ass. She had gotten quite the reputation among the Saviours for being the biggest bad ass out, and she was on a fast track to becoming one of Negan's most trusted soldiers.

"Hey there Luci" he greeted. "Don't fucking mind me… continue" he chuckled, knowing that she wasn't going to stop until she was done with her set. It was yet another one of her quirks, some kind of OCD thing that compelled her to keep consistent numbers when doing certain things. He had picked up on it one day while watching her out in the yard and later given her shit about it, to which she gave him shit about being a pervert watching her work out.

Finishing her push ups she jumped to her feet and wiped her face with a small towel before taking a swig of water from a bottle. "Need something?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh there are many things I need that you could help me with Darlin'" he grinned devilishly.

"You sure are fucking persistent aren't you?"

"You know it. When a pretty lady turns me down, I take that as a challenge".

"What can I do for you? Other than the obvious…"

"Teach me" he said simply.

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me some of your kung fu shit"

"Ok… first of it all it aint Kung Fu shit, it's martial arts. And if I agree to teach you are you gonna take this shit seriously or are you gonna be making suggestive fucking jokes the whole time?" she asked, sensing it was all just an elaborate plan to get her in the sack.

"Darlin', I take fighting very seriously. Although I can't promise that I will be a perfect gentleman, you know that aint fucking me. But I will try to keep my vulgarities to a minimum. Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I can show you a thing or two".

"Oh I bet you could" he grinned, and she gave him a look that said 'seriously?'. "Okay… okay sorry" he laughed.

"When do you want to start?"

"Right now if you have nothing better to do?"

"Alright. Where?"

"Got an empty storage room downstairs, plenty of space".

"Lead the way" she replied as she grabbed her towel and bottle of water and followed him out.

 _Jesus woman… do you have a death wish? Seriously? Why would you agree to this? Like you need to be spending any more time alone with this man… You really are a sucker for punishment, how much longer do you think you can keep denying him? Especially once he starts pressing that body up against you. Face it, you're fucked… and probably in the way you're secretly hoping for you sex deprived nut job!_

"Here we are" Negan announced as he opened a door and led her through to a mostly empty room, except for the few foam mattresses leaning up against the wall.

"Perfect" she agreed. "Help me lay these out?" she asked as she pointed to the soft foam. "They'll make for a softer landing".

"Not all they would be useful for" he chuckled with a suggestive wink, and Lucifer tried to ignore just how sinfully sexy he was. She was starting to think that he would be more suited to the name of the devil than her.

"So what kind of things do you want to learn?" she asked, trying to remain as professional as possible as he stripped off his black leather jacket, revealing a tight white t-shirt that showed of his muscles in just the right ways, not to mention a few tattoos on his arms. She had always had a thing for tattoos.

"Just teach me the basics sweetheart" he grinned.

"Ok well, the first thing you need to know when it comes to martial arts is to be able to relax your body and mind and keep your breathing under control. Sit down" she instructed.

"Seriously? You gonna make me fucking meditate?"

"You wanna learn or not?"

"Yeah"

"Then fucking sit" she demanded.

"Fuck I love it when you get feisty" he growled as he did as he was told and sat on the mat in front of her with his legs crossed. "You know… if anyone else talked to me like that they would be in a shit load of trouble, you're just lucky you have a good reason… and I like you" he grinned.

Ignoring his flirtation she took him through some breathing exercises and when she was satisfied that he was serious about all of it she started to teach him some basic grappling moves, trying to ignore the fact that he would try to cop a feel any chance he got. She showed him the best ways to get around certain attacks and grab your opponent as well as ways of using your strength to throw them to the ground and use their own weight against them to help you do it. Following on from that she showed him the basic kicks, and kick punch combinations from kick boxing. He was a very quick learner and a bit of a natural when it came to fighting, although he had a tendency to fight dirty, but then again given the right situation so did she.

"Ok, I think that is probably enough to throw at you for one day. You feel confident putting it all together in a fight?"

"You want me to fight you Darlin'? I got at least of a foot on you, I could damn near snap you in half" he laughed.

"You could fucking try…What? You scared a little girl will kick your fucking ass?" she taunted.

"Not at all" he chuckled. "Bring it" he said as he got into his stance.

Lucifer started by attempting to sweep his legs out from under him with a kick, but he was quick to block her attack, following up with one of his own. The two were fairly evenly matched, Negan having the advantage of height and strength, but Lucifer's skills were far superior given her years of training. Finally after a few minutes back and forth Lucifer got the drop on him, forcing him to the ground on his front where she had one of his arms pinned hard behind his back. With the right kind of twist she could inflict just enough pain to try and force him to submit, if she pushed it a little further she could easily break his wrist.

"Submit" she growled quietly in his ear, as she sat on top of him. He groaned beneath her and tried to wriggle out of her hold, but it only caused his wrist to hurt even more.

"I don't submit" he countered.

"This is an important lesson in martial arts. Don't let your ego stop you from tapping out. Recognising when you can't win isn't a weakness" she told him.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting beat by a 110lb woman" he laughed before she wrenched his wrist just a little more.

"Tap out Negan" she pressured.

"Not a chance Darlin'" he chuckled as he tried to wriggle free again, only for her to wrench his wrist again in response.

"There's no way out of this but admitting defeat" she whispered in his ear, not meaning it to come out sounding so damn seductive.

 _Really Lucifer… now is not the time! Keep your hormones in check!_

After a few minutes of Negan refusing to give in and Lucifer twisting his arm a little more he finally tapped out. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" she taunted as she let his arm go and began to climb off of him. But before she could he quickly turned the tables on her, rolling over he grabbed her legs and pulled her down to the ground. Pinning her to the floor with his strength and body weight as he let out a cocky laugh. She had nowhere to go.

"I guess it wasn't all that hard… but I can tell you what is" he grinned with a suggestive wink.

Doing her best to ignore his remark she decided instead to compliment him on his skill. "See, when you accept defeat you are introduced to other opportunities where you _can_ win".

"Now it's your turn Darlin', are you gonna accept defeat? Are you gonna tap out?"

"I would, but you're holding my arms" she stated simply.

"I know… that's because I'm not stupid enough to let them go. Because I know if I do, you will find some sneaky fucking Ninja way to turn the tables on me" he laughed.

"How do you expect me to submit then?"

He thought for a moment before staring very seriously into her greenish blue eyes. "A kiss" he grinned smugly.

"A kiss? No fucking way" she protested.

"Am I that fucking repulsive to you Darlin'?" he teased, knowing damn well he was attractive as hell.

"Yes Negan… you're downright hideous" she laughed, her voice laced with sarcasm. "You're sexy as fuck you smug bastard" she blurted out before her brain to mouth filter had time to kick in.

 _Really Lucifer? Really? He's not fucking cocky enough as it is, you have to go and tell him just what you think of him? Nice going hot shot! You're just digging that hole deeper and deeper, you may as well just bury yourself now, before you die of embarrassment._

"See I knew you liked me" he smiled confidently. "C'mon… what is one little kiss gonna do?"

"You have no idea" she groaned.

"Oh but I'm dying to find out"

"I bet you will wish you hadn't. You'll live to regret it, trust me".

"I don't think I could ever regret kissing you Luci" he smiled charmingly.

 _Ugh… why does he always have all the right things to say? He gets you all hot and bothered, makes you flustered and vulnerable and then he goes and melts your fucking heart with shit like that! God he's an asshole. But you want him don't you?_ She asked herself. _Of course I fucking want him… look at him, Christ! I haven't been laid in over a god damn year, and let's be honest at the end of the world I could do a lot fucking worse. What harm could it do? C'mon Lucifer, don't kid yourself, you know exactly what is going to happen if you do this… the same thing that happens every time. You're just not cut out for this shit… you and people don't mix. God damn it, why is my brain such a fucking buzz kill?_

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" he laughed, bringing her back out of her internal debate. "C'mon, tell me honestly that you don't want this" he pressed.

The weight of his body bearing down on hers and the warmth of his breath fanning her face was all too much. How the hell could she ever say no? It would be the hugest fucking lie in the history of all lies ever told!

"I do want it… but I… I can't" she muttered.

"Why, is there someone else Lucifer?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No, there's no one"

"Then what's the fucking problem. You want it… I want it. It's a win win situation as far as I can tell. C'mon Darlin', those pretty fucking lips are just begging for me to kiss them" he smiled as he inched closer.

 _Oh good lord… stop!_

Before she could listen to her brain, or even contemplate stopping her lips were moving forward to meet his. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, their lips barely grazing one another. He drew back slightly and looked into her eyes, his own filled with lust. Leaning back down he kissed her again, this time a little more forceful as he captured her bottom lip between his perfect teeth and gave it a gentle nibble, causing her to moan and her body to involuntarily buck against him. Negan deepened the kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth to meet hers in a heated clash for dominance.

Finally he broke the kiss and drew back, looking at her smugly, admiring the blush that had crept up on her cheeks. "Fuck me… I've been thinking about kissing your gorgeous fucking lips all week… but that, well that far exceeded my expectations".

"I…I-" Lucifer panted breathlessly, before being cut off by the sound of Simon's voice crackling through Negan's radio.

"Saved by the bell there sweetheart" he chuckled as he climbed off her and helped her to her feet, tossing her bottle of water to her as he answered Simon's call.

 _What the hell was that? Have you learned nothing woman?_ She scolded herself. _You are totally fucking done for now. Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh Jesus Christ, would you shut up. It was just a kiss. A fucking amazing kiss, but that is all. I didn't sleep with the man._ She said, arguing with her own sub-concious. _Yet…_ her brain taunted.

"Looks like I've got some shit to deal with Darlin'… thanks for the lesson, and the kiss" he grinned smugly. "To be continued" he said suggestively as he threw on his jacket and sauntered from the room confidently.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter... no woman is immune to Negan's charm, no matter how bad ass and independent she may be!**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	5. Some Guys Are Pussies

**A big thank you to CLTex who has been supporting this story from chapter one! Love your reviews!**

 **And to AnnaBanana314 for your awesome review on the last chapter. I'm glad you like the way I am doing this story!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

The following day Lucifer went out on the run with Simon and some of the other guys to a town a couple of hours drive away. It was a place they hadn't yet hit, because apparently the last time they had scoped it out it had been crawling with the undead. But Negan had sent out a couple of scouts a few days before and they had given it the all clear. Their trucks pulled up outside what appeared to be a convenience store and the group filed out, dispatching the few walkers hanging around the vicinity.

"George and Matt, I want you two to wait out here and keep an eye on things" Simon instructed. "I'll go in through the front with these three, Lucifer you take the other three and head around the back" he told them.

Everybody took their places and on Simon's mark they busted the doors open and swept through the building, taking out half a dozen walkers quietly using only knives and blunt weapons, no guns. The last thing they wanted was to draw any more towards them with the sound of gunfire. Clearly no one organised or well-trained had been through this place because there was a lot of stuff left to pick over. Obviously the thought of taking on six walkers had been enough to deter anyone who had contemplated the idea. That and the huge horde of walkers that had once occupied the area had probably scared anyone away too.

Once they were done at the convenience store the moved on to the hunting and fishing shop a few doors down. Again they had to take out a few walkers, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. It seemed as though the place had been quickly picked over, probably when things all began, but luckily there was still plenty for them to scavenge. They also went through the clothing shop next door, grabbing anything they wanted for themselves as well as extra stuff for the sanctuary that people could buy with the points they earned from working. For the sake of being thorough they searched all the other small shops in the town, grabbing anything that could be of use, or that they wanted for themselves.

As they were loading up the trucks a fairly large group of walkers rounded the corner of a nearby building and headed right for them. "Get up on the roof of the truck with that rifle" Lucifer told Matt. "Only fire if you absolutely fucking have to got it!?"

"Everyone get in formation" Simon ordered the rest of the group. They still had a lot of supplies to load up and they weren't leaving them without a fight. Forming a circle with their backs to one another they approached the group of walkers which was slowly increasing in numbers by the second. There were probably about thirty of them, and with nine people on the ground and one sniper Lucifer was confident they could take them, especially since they weren't all coming at once.

She pulled her jacket sleeves down to try and protect her arms from bites and scratches as she took her knife to the skull of the first walker, and the guys beside her each took out another. The team worked together methodically taking out each walker one by one, and keeping an eye on one another's backs.

All of a sudden Lucifer heard Robbie next to her scream and she turned to see a walker rip a chunk of flesh from his arm. She stabbed the walker and kicked it away. "Keep fighting! We'll sort you out in a minute" Lucifer told him, and he bravely continued to stab at the next walker coming at him as Lucifer did the same.

"Oh fuck this!" she heard one of the other guys speak up and she turned just in time to see him break away from the group and make a run for it, leaving Robbie vulnerable from the side as a walker lunged for his neck, tearing into the flesh as it dragged him to the ground. Hi screams quickly turning to gurgles as he choked on his own blood.

Now Lucifer was fully exposed on one side and had to fight off three times as many walkers. One walker grabbed a hold of her, bringing its gnashing teeth down towards her face and she struggled to keep it away as the force of the other walkers behind it pushed against her. It was a mere inch from her flesh when she managed to drive her knife up under its chin, throwing it to the ground before taking out the next one that lunged at her. Backing up she closed up the circle again so that someone had her back. She continued to stab furiously at each and every dead head that came her way until the numbers slowly started to dwindle. Before long the small herd was dispatched. Looking down she saw the mangled half eaten body of Robbie and he was already starting to turn. Kneeling down she took her knife to his brain and put the poor guy out of his misery.

"What the fuck happened?" Simon demanded.

"Robbie got bit, but he kept on fighting" Lucifer told him. "John fucking pussied out and made a run for it, leaving me completely fucking exposed!".

"Where'd that mother fucker go?" Simon asked Matt who was still perched up on top of the truck with the sniper rifle.

"Didn't make it very far" he told them as he pointed out his half eaten corpse just a short way down the road, a lone walker still feasting on him.

"Fuck him, that pussy can lie there and get fucking eaten" Lucifer spat angrily. She had nearly been walker food because of him.

"Alright, let's load this shit up and get out of here!" Simon instructed.

It was close to dinner time when the team arrived back at the Sanctuary where Negan was waiting. He was a little angry to see that they were down a couple of people once everyone had emerged from the trucks. Not wanting to hang around Lucifer grabbed her bag and headed straight to her room. She desperately needed to wash the stench of death from her skin and put on some fresh clothes.

"Simon, where the fuck are Robbie and John?" Negan asked angrily.

"We got pinned by a small herd, we hadn't finished loading half the supplies so we had to fight them off. We were doing fine until Robbie got bit, he was a tough bastard though he kept on fighting. That was until John decided to be a huge pussy and run off, leaving Robbie exposed. He got taken out and that left Lucifer unguarded and she had to fight off their share of the undead" Simon explained.

"She make it out okay?" Negan asked, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, she's one tough bitch. Not a scratch on her. She's by far the best fighter we got" he replied.

"Good. Have the guys unload this shit" Negan told him as he went off in search of his favourite Lieutenant.

{*}

Lucifer emerged from her bathroom wrapped in a towel, smelling like blueberries and vanilla, having used the new shampoo she scavenged out on the run. Looking up she saw Negan sitting quietly on her bed looking as smug as ever.

"Negan what the fuck!?" she questioned angrily.

"Sorry Darlin'… didn't realise you were gonna wander out of there practically naked" he laughed. "But I don't mind at all" he grinned.

"You wouldn't" she growled as she snapped up her clothes and walked back into the bathroom shutting the door loudly behind her as she began to throw on her clothes.

"Oh what, I don't get to enjoy the show?" he chuckled.

"Fuck you!" she called out from behind the door, making him laugh even more. She re-emerged a few minutes later dressed in a black tank top and a pair of jeans, her dark hair hung casually around her face.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much" she replied.

"I'd rather you were still fucking naked" he grinned.

"Of course you fucking would".

"Simon told me what happened out on the run. You all good?"

"I'm fine… some guys are just pussies" she stated simply.

"You didn't get scratched or fucking bitten?" he asked as he took her arms in his hands and began to carefully examine them, which seemed dangerously intimate.

"No, I'm fine, I already checked" she told him.

"Just so you know, if fucking Johnny boy wasn't already walker food, I would kill that fucker myself. There is no room for pussies on my crew. Especially when they put my best fighter in danger" he smiled charmingly.

"He got what he deserved" she replied simply.

"So about yesterday…" he began.

"It was a one time thing. I had to, because _someone_ wouldn't let me tap out. Don't think for a second that it's gonna happen again".

"Oh c'mon Luci… there you go again, breaking my fucking heart" he chuckled acting wounded. "You can't tell me it wasn't fucking good. I know for a fact that you enjoyed it" he grinned cockily.

"Of course it was good. But it's not happening again".

"And why the fuck not?"

"I know what kind of man you are Negan… word gets around, and apparently so do you. You're a womanizer, and I'm not the kind of woman you are looking for, trust me".

"I think you are exactly the kind of woman I'm looking for" he whispered as his fingertips danced along her shoulder. "I know you want me Luci… and you know that I want you… fucking badly" he continued.

"I can't be what you want me to be, what you need me to be".

"How do you know what it is that I want?"

"How could it be any different than what you want from any other woman around here?"

"What are you so fucking afraid of?"

"You know me Negan… I'm not like the other women. I'm… different".

"Maybe that's why I want you so bad. Look, I'm not the kind of asshole to fucking pressure a woman into something she doesn't want. I don't agree with that kind of shit. But I know that you want me Luci, you can try and deny it all you like, but you know it's true" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't expect you to understand" she whispered.

"Well if you fucking explain it to me, maybe I would?"

"I… I can't right now. I need to eat, I haven't had anything since breakfast I'm starving and I can't think clearly" she told him.

"Alright Darlin'… if that's what you want" he said as he made his way to her door and gestured for her to follow him to the crew members dining room for dinner.

{*}

Lucifer sat quietly in the presence of Negan as she ate her dinner in the dining hall.

"What no _sausage_ jokes today?" he asked as he looked down at their plates. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired, and fucked off I guess"

"Because of John?"

"I nearly died because of that asshole" she told him. It had been a while since she'd had a close call like that, it had her a little rattled.

"I'll make sure to select any new recruits carefully" he told her. "You can even put them through their paces if you like?"

"Yeah okay" she replied, happy that he was at least trying to make her feel better about the whole situation. "This is why I liked being out there on my own" she confessed. "I never could trust people".

"You fucking trust me though right?" he asked curiously.

"You haven't given me a reason not to".

"Good. Glad we cleared that up. Are we still on for training tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than to have his feisty little Lucifer back.

"Yeah, we're good. Meet you there at 9?" she asked as she finished up the last of her dinner.

"See you there Luci" he smiled as she got up and left the table, taking her plate back before heading to her room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	6. The Temptation Is Real

**Chapter 6... enjoy :)**

* * *

A few days had passed by since Lucifer's close call out on the last run, but she hadn't let it get to her too much. She had been having private training sessions with Negan almost every day and spending so much time with the man was only making it harder to deny her attraction to him. He had picked everything up really well and now it was just practice and repetition to perfect the moves, which of course he had absolutely no problem with because it meant he got to spend more time putting her in compromising situations. And he definitely got a kick out of that.

The better he got, the more evenly matched they were and Lucifer had to step up her game to beat him in their little sparring matches since he had the strength and height advantage. It had taken a while but she finally got him to understand the importance of tapping out and looking for opportunities to win elsewhere. Although he was a man who never liked to take instructions or orders from anyone, he seemed to have no problem taking them from her now. Lucifer couldn't decide if it was a sign of respect, or if it was just because he wanted to get her into bed.

That day Lucifer had gone out on another run. Things were going perfectly to plan until a guy came out of nowhere in a house they were searching and pulled a gun on Simon. While the other Saviours fumbled about trying to reason with the man, no one really sure what to do in the situation, Lucifer took the opportunity to sneak up behind him. She disarmed his within a split second and had the man pinned on the ground. Simon was unhappy about having a gun put to his head and wanted to just kill the man, but Lucifer talked him into taking him back to the Sanctuary. He could either be a worker, or be recruited into Negan's crew if he could be trusted. By the looks of him he had been on his own for a while, and Lucifer knew exactly what that was like. A couple of weeks back she had been in his exact position with a knife to Negan's throat and now look where she was. She was slowly starting to see that there was hope for people, and not everyone was a lost cause. She had spent so long fighting and killing that she had almost forgotten that not everyone left in this world was evil.

When they had arrived back at the Sanctuary Simon was on the radio to Negan informing them of their haul and the man they had brought back with them. "Hey Lucifer" Simon called out as she was helping unload the supplies.

"Yeah?"

"Boss wants to see you in his office… now" he told her.

She immediately abandoned what she was doing and headed up to his floor, curious about why he wanted to see her. She knocked on his door and waited for his reply.

"C'mon in" he called out. Lucifer opened the door and slipped inside, closing it again behind her. "Well if it isn't my favourite person" he grinned.

"Thought that was Simon" she countered.

"It's close… but you have an advantage"

"What advantage would that be?"

"You're a woman. A smoking hot one too. Simon is a good member of my crew, my right hand man… but I don't want to fuck him" he chuckled.

"When are you gonna fucking give it up?" she laughed.

 _Jesus this man is persistent. Don't give in… you know what happens when you do._

"Never" he scoffed. "Simon told me about what happened on the run today. You saved his life".

"Just doing my job"

"Well I appreciate that. Simon told me the rest of them were standing around with their fucking dicks in their hands trying to figure out what to do. But not you… you go all bad ass ninja and take the guy down by yourself!" Negan praised.

"Well, I don't have a dick to stand around holding" she quipped with a smile.

"You're more than welcome to come hold mine Darlin'" he grinned. "I promise I don't bite… unless you want me to?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Damn right I would Sweetheart. C'mon… how long are you gonna keep turning me down? I already know that you want me after that kiss, why do you keep denying yourself that pleasure?"

"I can't just fuck you Negan, that's not who I am".

"You're so tense Luci, you need to relax. A damn good fuck would sort that out".

"Look… to me, sex is not just sex ok. It's supposed to mean something. I'm not the kind of woman who just wants a fuck".

"Who says it wouldn't mean something? You might think you know what kind of man I am… but I assure you Darlin', I'm about as fucking complicated as they come"

"You're gonna have to fucking spell it out for me because you know that understanding this kind of shit just isn't in my wheel house" she explained.

"It's no secret that I like you Lucifer, I'm not exactly known for my subtlety. And I know I'm a fucking suggestive asshole about it sometimes and it might come across like I only want one thing from you, but it's not like that. Yes I want to fuck you… god knows I do, but it's more than that. You intrigue the shit outta me! You always have, right from the moment we met when you had that big ass knife to my throat. I knew right then you were something special. You and I are more alike than you think. It's not just about sex… I like you" he admitted, showing some vulnerability which for Negan was extremely rare. "And you can't tell me that you don't like me too".

"And if I do?"

"Then why not give in to temptation Darlin'?" he asked as he stepped out from behind his desk and stood mere inches from her. "I can make you feel so fucking good" he whispered seductively.

"I… I… This is… It's been… oh Jesus Christ" she grumbled impatiently, frustrated at her inability to get her words out.

"Relax" he chuckled as he placed his hands on the tops of her arms a squeezed gently, before moving them up to cup her face as she took a deep breath. "Now… you were saying?"

"It's been a long time" she said quickly before she lost her nerve.

"How long?"

"Since before all this"

"So you and Beau or Jackson? You never fucked them?"

"No… god no! It wasn't like that. They were like big brothers to me".

"So what, you're nervous? Is that why you keep turning me down? Hell I can work with that!"

"Kinda. I just… no, it's stupid. Never mind" she said as she turned to leave.

"No" he said softly. "Whatever it is, it's not stupid. Just tell me" he urged as he held her arm, keeping her from leaving. Although he knew if she really wanted to she would walk right out the door.

"Because of the way that I am… sex was always a big deal for me. You'd think that for someone who had a hard time making friends or forming relationships that I would be ok with just a casual fuck. But that's now how it is with me"

"Then how is it? Explain it to me Luci"

"When I do form a friendship or relationship, I have a tendency to get too attached. It's just how I am, it's not something I can stop. And apparently guys don't like that shit. The couple of times in college that I was stupid enough to think that a guy was interested in me for more than just sex I got burned. They would say whatever I wanted to hear just to get into my fucking pants and then toss me aside like I meant absolutely nothing. And to be honest, the sex wasn't even good so the whole thing just put me off. I'm better off alone, trust me, you don't want to get involved with me" she sighed.

"Hey… I'm not just some fuck boy. Those assholes wouldn't know how to please a woman if their pathetic fucking lives depended on it. Trust me when I say I can make you feel fucking amazing Darlin'. I get it… you don't do just fucking, it has to mean something. That's fine by me… because I _want_ you, _all_ of you. I'm not just talking a quick fuck Darlin', you and I have something. You're the first woman since-" he said before stopping abruptly, realising he was about to reveal a little more than he was comfortable with.

"Since?" she pressed.

Taking a deep breath he thought he may as well tell her. He liked this girl, and for him that was a big deal. She had been completely honest with him, it was only fair he do the same. "Since my wife… Lucille" he told her.

It suddenly dawned on her why his baseball bat was such a prized possession. It was named after his wife. "Did you lose her when shit hit the fan?" she asked, hoping she wasn't being too nosy.

"No, before all this. Cancer" he told her. "She was the only woman who ever made me _feel_ anything. And I was an asshole to her. If I could go back, I would do it all differently. I never thought I would find another woman who makes me _feel_ anything again".

"I… I'm not sure I follow?"

"Lucifer… I fucking like you, I care about you. If you give me a chance I can show you just how much I like you. Look, I can't make any promises, coz Darlin' I am a fucking broken man and the only thing I have worth to offer a woman anymore is my dick" he chuckled.

"That's not true".

"Maybe… but if it is you're the only one who sees it that way".

"Maybe it's because you and I are so alike?" she suggested.

"Maybe" he whispered as he inched closer. "So… what do you say? Are you finally going to give in?" he asked as he ran his fingers up her arm, delighted in the goose bumps it brought out on her skin. "You know you want to Darlin'… you might have been saying no this whole time, but your eyes and your lips betray you sweetheart. I know you want me deep down. Those lips are just begging for me to kiss them again".

"I do want you" she whispered softly. "But…"

"But?"

"I… I'm scared" she confessed.

"Scared?" he laughed.

"Fuck up… asshole" she scolded as she slapped his chest.

"Sorry, but I've seen you in action and you aint scared of shit!"

"This is different, this is feelings, emotions and connections, things that I am fucking awful with".

"You and me both Darlin'" he whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck. Lucifer tilted her head involuntarily granting him better access to her soft flesh as he sucked gently. "We are two of a kind" he growled lowly.

"Be patient with me?" she pleaded in a whisper.

"Whatever you want Darlin'… you control the pace" he told her. It wasn't often he would give up control, especially in the bedroom. But he knew that she needed this, and he didn't really understand why but he needed her, so the choice was easy.

He kissed his way along her jaw until he made his way to her lips, pressing his softly against them. When she responded he deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue in just a little. Moving backwards he led her over to the couch where he broke the kiss and sat down, pulling her gently into his lap before resuming his gentle assault on her soft lips.

"Fuck you taste so sweet" he mumbled against her, loving the way his compliment made her cheeks flush pink.

Lucifer's hands caressed his chest beneath his tight white shirt, enjoying the way his muscles felt beneath her hands. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms she helped him to wriggle out of it so that she could caress more of his body. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist and her heart raced at the feel of his body pressed tightly against hers as his lips trailed kisses along her neck.

"Oh shit… Negan" she moaned breathlessly.

"That's it Luci… see how fucking good this can be when you relax and give in to me" he grinned before pressing his lips to her neck again and trailing along her collar bone as he leaned her back in his arms to gain better access to her perfect skin.

Suddenly a loud knock came at the door and Lucifer practically jumped out of Negan's lap like she was on fire and he couldn't help but laugh even though he was pissed off to be interrupted right now.

"Who the fuck is it?" he growled.

"It's Simon boss".

"I'm in a fucking meeting, is it important?"

"Yes Boss" the man replied.

"Mother fucker" Negan growled as he reluctantly got up from his spot on the couch and approached Lucifer placing his hand on her cheek. "Rain check?" he asked and she just nodded in reply, not trusting her voice to do its job.

"Come in!" Negan called out to Simon, removing his hand from Luci's soft flesh, and as the man entered Lucifer gave him a nod and left the room.

 _What the fuck are you doing Lucifer!? You just couldn't help yourself could you? C'mon… can you blame me the man is fucking relentless, not to mention sexy as all hell. And a man that can kiss that good, must be pretty skilled in other areas too,_ she told her brain. _Filthy bitch… I bet you're dying to find out!_ she chuckled inwardly.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Things are heating up!**

 **Please take the time to leave me a review. Thanks!**


	7. Giving In

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **WARNING! Smut ahead... you're welcome :) If it's not your thing, don't read on.**

* * *

The following day like clockwork Lucifer and Negan met for their usual training session. Lucifer was dressed in some new clothes she had scavenger on the run, a two toned blue sports bra and a pair of black running shorts.

"Now how am I supposed to be a gentleman when you dress like that?" Negan chuckled as he entered the room.

"As opposed to your gentlemanly attitude when I'm fully clothed?" she countered.

"Touché" he laughed. "I like this look" he grinned.

"You would… Ready to train?" she asked, trying to keep things professional. After what had happened yesterday she found herself wanting to run a hundred miles in the opposite direction as well as just jump into the man's arms and kiss him senseless. She felt torn and had no idea what to do.

"Ready" he smiled as he removed his jacket and tossed it aside revealing a tight black tank top.

"Good to see you swapped the jeans out for some cargos" she told him, noticing his attire.

"Well you were right… as fucking usual" he chuckled. "Jeans aren't the best thing to move around in".

"We'll start off with some stretches to warm up and then some sparring" she instructed as she went about stretching each of her muscle groups and Negan followed suit. Lucifer got into her stance on the mat and Negan stood opposite her.

"Bring it Darlin'" he grinned cockily.

 _God damn it, how can he look so fucking sexy with that smug grin on his face!?_

"Just so you know, I'm not holding back anymore" she informed him.

"Mmm… you saying you're gonna fuck me now Darlin'?"

"No! Fighting! I'm not holding back fighting you! Get your filthy mind out of the gutter Negan!" she scolded, making him laugh heartily.

"Alright… give me all you got" he smiled, his words laced with a double meaning.

Lucifer quickly approached him performing a roundhouse kick which he expertly blocked. They traded blows for a few minutes, neither really landing any good hits, before Lucifer managed to drop him to the floor and pin him.

"Tap out" she smiled smugly.

"You know… I'm starting to think that you just fucking love dropping me to the floor so you can crawl all over me" he grinned. "Admit it, you just can't get enough of my body beneath you".

"Don't flatter yourself"

"I know you want me Darlin'… or did you forget about yesterday?"

"As if I could" she replied.

 _Oh come on! Brain to mouth filter for fuck sakes, can you just help me out here! I really do not need to be saying this shit to him. Just one time… please do your damn job!_

"You been thinking about me huh Darlin'?"

"You're so fucking sure of yourself aren't you?" she laughed, still pinning him to the mat.

"I've been thinking about you" he confessed. "Thinking about the way your lips feel pressed against mine, the taste of your skin on my tongue" he grinned, loving the way her cheeks flushed. He knew he was getting under her skin.

"That's because you're always horny you dirty boy"

"No it's because you're fucking sexy" he countered making her blush even more. "C'mon Darlin'… before fucking Simon so rudely interrupted us yesterday you were giving in to your desire. Now you're going all shy on me again. Its two steps forward one step back with you".

"I told you I'm not what you want, you just don't know it yet."

"On the contrary, you're exactly what I want. And this little game of cat and mouse is just making it more of a challenge… it's hot" he grinned.

 _Just give the man what he wants Lucifer… you know that it's what you want to, stop lying to yourself. He's right, you have been thinking about him, in filthy… filthy ways you pervert!_

While she was distracted in thought Negan took the opportunity to flip them over so that he now had her pinned to the mat, her wrists held tightly in his hands either side of her head.

"Are you using your charm and innuendo to distract me and win the match?" she asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"No… I was using my charm to get into your pants, it just happened to work in other ways" he chuckled. He looked her over carefully, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes laced with desire. And when she licked at her lower lip with her tongue before biting down on it gently it was almost his undoing. "Fuck this" he groaned unable to hold back any longer, crashing his lips against hers, devouring her in a passionate kiss. After a few moments he broke away and looked down at her, gauging her reaction. And when the word 'no' didn't pass her lips he continued to kiss her hard before moving his lips to her neck which he knew she loved.

Small moans began to escape her lips as his teeth nibbled on the soft skin of her neck. "See Darlin', I told you, you want this" he mumbled against her skin.

"Fuck you" she laughed.

"You want to don't you?" he grinned.

"Of course I do… look at you!" she moaned only registering she had said it out loud when it was too late.

"Mmm Darlin', I would take you right fucking here and now" he groaned. "But I want to do this right for you" he whispered as his lips continued to assault her exposed flesh. He released her hands from his grip as he made his way lower, kissing her naked stomach making her writhe in pleasure beneath him.

"Fuck… Negan" she whispered breathlessly no longer able to put together a single thought.

 _God dammit woman… you're like a dog on heat!_

He continued his way down, gripping her thighs in his hands as he kissed his way up from her knee until he reached the bottom of her shorts. Pushing the fabric up, he kissed his way higher and higher until he reached her inner thigh just below her heat. He could feel her trembling beneath his touch and he knew that he was getting her riled up.

"Are you ready to give in to me yet Darlin'?" he whispered as he continued to plant soft kisses against her other thigh, knowing damn well he was driving her wild.

"Yes… please Negan" she moaned.

"You know I should turn you down right now" he laughed. "Payback is a bitch".

"You wouldn't" she growled as she looked down at him in his spot between her legs.

"Fuck no I wouldn't. I'm an asshole, but I'm not a complete cunt" he laughed as he kissed his way back up her body before capturing her lips once more, leaving her breathless and panting. "Come to my room?" he asked.

She gave him a confused kind of look, wondering why he wasn't just tearing her clothes off right there and taking her on the floor. "I'm a gentleman Sweetheart" he smiled. "As much as I would like to fuck you right here like some kind of animal, I told you… I want to do this right, for you" he smiled as he stood up and helped her up off the floor. And without another word he left the room, knowing that there was no way she wasn't going to follow him now.

The moment she entered his room he closed the door behind them and his lips were on her instantly. He kissed her hard until she was begging for more.

"Please Negan" she panted.

"See Darlin'… I told you I'd have you begging for me eventually" he laughed cockily.

"Shut up" she said as she walked backwards towards his bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress and she tumbled onto it, pulling Negan down on top of her. Lucifer made short work of removing his tank top, throwing it away as she began to run her hands over his body.

"Fuck someone is eager" he chuckled against her lips as he pushed her petite frame further onto the bed before sliding down and removing her shorts.

"I told you it's been a while" she said seriously. "A woman has needs you know".

"Oh I know… and yours are about to be fulfilled Darlin'" he smiled as he undid his pants, pushed them down his legs and kicked them off. Crawling back on top of her he settled between her legs and continued kissing the skin of her neck, enjoying the way she moaned at the contact, her body grinding against him. Needing to feel more of him against her she removed her sports bra and tossed it to the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ…." he groaned. "Look at these perfect fucking tits" he said as he admired the soft flesh before him. Leaning down he took one of her pretty pink nipples in his mouth, making her gasp in pleasure as he sucked gently on the bud, grazing it with his teeth. "You're fucking beautiful" he whispered as he began to pay attention to the other breast.

At this point Lucifer was damn near seeing stars. No one had ever paid attention to her body the way Negan was right now. He knew all the right things to do to turn her on and she could already feel that she was soaked beneath her panties. She ground her body against him as he lavished her breasts expertly with his tongue.

Crawling down the bed he quickly removed her panties as well as his boxers before returning to kiss her once more. "Last chance to back out" he whispered as he nibbled on her ear lobe, hoping like hell she wouldn't tell him to stop.

"No turning back now" she replied.

Negan kissed his way back down her body until he reached his destination between her legs. Nudging them aside he wrapped his strong arms around her thighs and brought her closer to him before his mouth descended upon her heat. Lucifer let out a gasp as he licked and sucked on her aching clit giving her overwhelming pleasure like she had never felt before. Slowly and torturously he ran his tongue along her slit, lapping at her juices eagerly.

"Mmm Luci, you're so fucking wet for me sweetheart" he mumbled against her, sending another wave of pleasure through her body. He continued his work with his tongue, pushing her closer and closer to the edge as her body began to tremble beneath him. He could feel her tense up under his grip and he knew that she must be feeling overwhelmed by the sensations running rampant through her body, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had ever had an orgasm before.

"Relax Luci… let go. Trust me, I will make you feel incredible" he smiled as he continued to lick and suck at her most sensitive parts.

"Fuck Negan… I… I…" she gasped, unable to get the words out.

She had never felt a pleasure so intense, not even when flying solo. Her body was shaking almost violently now and it dawned on her that this must be what it feels like to have an orgasm. She wouldn't know…

 _Stop over thinking it Lucifer! Just relax, let your body do its thing. Let Negan do his thing… coz whatever the hell he is doing down there, it's fucking amazing! Don't you dare make him stop!_

Lucifer willed her body to relax and when Negan felt her loosen up beneath him he gave her everything he had, bringing her right to the edge. She came hard as her body rocked against him, his name tumbling from her gorgeous lips in a desperate kind of scream. He continued to lap at her, licking up all evidence of her pleasure before crawling his way up her body, smiling at her smugly.

"That was your first orgasm wasn't it Darlin'?" he grinned as he took in her appearance, her cheeks flushed, a light sheen of sweat over her skin and her eyes swimming with desire.

"Shut up" she scolded, feeling like he was mocking her as her cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red with embarrassment.

"Oh I'm not judging sweetheart. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact I'm happy I was the first to give you one. And there is plenty more where that came from" he grinned cockily.

"Stop talking and fuck me!" she demanded greedily.

"I knew that once you had me you wouldn't be able to get enough" he laughed as he lined himself up with you.

"Cocky bastard" she grumbled as she captured his lips with her own.

Negan pushed himself in gently, only going halfway before slowly pulling back out again. He continued his slow and shallow rhythm allowing her body to adjust to his presence within her. As the look of slight discomfort on her face was replaced with pleasure he carefully pushed deeper until he was all the way in stretching her completely and she let out a soft moan. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust and when he felt her grind against him he started up a slow and steady pace.

"Oh god… Negan" she moaned.

"Jesus fucking Christ Darlin'… you feel so fucking amazing" he mumbled almost incoherently against the skin of her neck as he littered her with soft kisses. He increased his pace a little and her body bucked against him, meeting him at every thrust, desperate to feel every inch of him. He could feel himself growing close to orgasm but he wanted to draw it out as long as possible. He wanted to show her just how much pleasure he could give her. Negan wanted to make sure that there was no way in hell she would ever turn him down again, because now that he had her, he couldn't imagine not having her. She was like a drug, and now that he had gotten a taste, all he wanted was more. He was always so confident that he would make her feel that way about him, but never did he think that she would unknowingly turn the tables on him and he would be the one addicted.

Her breaths started to come out in short pants and her moans got louder and louder. Negan knew that she was nearing another orgasm. He reached a hand between them and began to rub circles on her already sensitive clit as he continued to thrust into her. As her body began to tremble he increased his pace, pushing harder and deeper, loving the way she moaned his name over and over. When her walls began to tighten he kept his strokes long and purposeful and as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her, he let himself go following her into the deep ocean of pleasure.

"Fuck me…" she whispered breathlessly.

"Pretty sure I just did" he chuckled. "I'm just gonna go ahead and be an asshole here and say I told you so" he laughed.

"You would" she chuckled. "And you were right…" she admitted with a smile.

"So are you ever going to tell me your real name?" Negan asked curiously as he lay with her in his arms.

"Remy... but you can keep calling me Luci if you like... I kinda like it. And you're the only one that does, or ever has" she smiled happily.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I think I am happy to leave this story here :) Lucifer and Negan smut was always end game :) I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
